Save Me
by CrystalBlazeee
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to take in a new roommate; a girl from a family in which Dan owes a lot to. The problem? She'd depressed, suicidal, and has pretty much given up on life. Dan wants to help her; but it'll be hard working through the tough shell she has. Will he able to get through and save her or will she be forever jaded? Trigger warning, please caution. (Dan Howell x OC)


**Save Me (OC x Dan Howell)**

**Introduction**

**Dan's POV:**

"Are you sure about this, Dan?" Phil asked for the third time as we drove. I rolled my eyes, giving him an exasperated look. "Yes, Phil. I'm sure." I said, actually feeling confident about this for once. Phil sighed, "I don't know, man. What if it end up triggering you, again? Then what?"

"One," I started, raising my index finger up, "I'm not going to get triggered by anything. Two," I paused to put another finger up, "I'm doing this because I want to; so don't think I'm being forced into this. And three," I put up a third and final finger up, "It's the least I can do, I owe that family a lot."

Not another word was said as I pulled into the parking lot of the local hospital; where we will be meeting 'her' for the first time. I gave Phil one last look before shutting off the motor to the car, unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out. I stretched out my arms behind my head and yawned. I heard Phil chuckle, "Sexy." I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards the doors, pushing them open.

We were greeted with dull, dingy white walls with a dark grey carpet that looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages. To the right and left there was the waiting rooms, one side for waiting patients and the other for anxious families pacing and tapping away, waiting for some kind of news about their loved one. Ahead of us was the receptionist desk. We walked over quietly, mumbling a hello to the older lady who was behind the monstrous desk, typing away onto the computer.

"How can I help you two gentleman?"

"We're here to pick up a patient." I answered, "Her name is Carrie Hartman." I heard the receptionist scoff slightly, "Carrie…" She mumbled, "Quite the nut job, I would say. Can't blame her, though. Parents really gave up on the poor girl, got tired of her attempts. Even though she's 19 and can technically make her own descisions, her parents pretty much control her with an iron thumb. Said if she didn't go to therapy they were going to send her off and board with other people, which I'm guessing are you two. Though that isn't any of my business." I raised my eyebrow at the lady; a bit shocked. That was rude. I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly cut me off.

"Take the elevator up to the 3rd floor, room 182 should be on the right as soon as you exit."

We both nodded, thanking the lady and walking over towards the elevator doors, pressing the white button with the 'up' arrow engraved in black. It dinged as the doors opened, allowing entrance. I immediately grabbed onto the railing to the side, closing my eyes as I felt the elevator lift itself up.

"You still get nervous?" Phil asked. I nodded, "Yeah…" I mumbled, feeling sick to my stomach as I heard a loud squeaking sound emerge as the doors opened. I quickly let go and practically ran out of the elevator, almost tripping over my own two feet. I heard Phil laugh lightly. I gave him a glare, telling him to shut up.

As soon as we were out, we were faced with a door with the number in bold lettering. We gave each other a final look and a nod before bravely opening the door, where we were met with a completely dark room. In the far distance we saw a figure sitting on the bed. That must be her.

"C-Carrie?" I called, "It's Dan and Phil, your…Uh…" I looked at Phil quickly, whispering, "What are we to her?" Phil shrugged, "Roomates…?" I nodded, sounding good to me. "New roomates. Can I turn the lights on?" We saw her head turn to look at us, then back at her lap. "Whatever, you won't like what you see, though."

I hesitantly turned on the lights, bright fluorescent glare filling the tiny room. I looked down at Carrie, and almost gasped. Her parents weren't kidding when they said she looks like and is a hot mess. A twinge of pity ran through me, kind of reminded me when I was 20.

She had long black hair with bangs that covered her right eye, pale skin, a snakebite piercing, and an eyebrow piercing. Her arms were completely exposed, due to the hospital gown; showing multiple cuts and bruises. She gave us a small look with her gunmetal blue eyes, raising a brow. "Done looking?" She snapped. I gulped.

"Sorry. I'm Dan, and that's Phil," I pointed to Phil in the doorway. "Come in, Phil." I said, giving him a beckoning wave. Phil awkwardly stepped in, standing next to me. He gave her a small smile and a 'hello'. She gave us a curt nod, "You already know who I am, no need to introduce myself."

At that moment, a nurse walked in. "Carrie, I talked to the doctor, you're free to go. You refused therapy, so you decided to stay with these two gentleman until you recover mentally, correct?" She rolled her eyes slightly, "I didn't decide the roommate part, but it's better than going to therapy." She corrected. The nurse blinked a few times in shock, "Oh. Uh, alright. Well, you're free to go; all your clothing items are on the table." And with that, the nurse left the room, leaving the three of us in a silence.

Carrie stood up, "Gonna watch me change, now are we?" She retorted, grabbing her clothes. A small heat coming to my face, I shook my head and grabbed Phil, leaving awkwardly, shutting the door behind the two of us. Phil looked at me with a confused face, "What's with you, getting all flustered about?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion, I honestly don't know why I acted the way I did. I was probably just nervous about somebody else moving in…Yeah, that's it…

Two minutes later, the door opened, and out walked a now clothed Carrie. She wore a black hoodie with the words 'Thor' on it with black and white striped jeans and black lace-up boots. She slung a black backpack over her shoulder, looking at both of us with boredom. I pursed my lips and nodded slightly, leading the two of them out the hospital doors.


End file.
